One Week, One Day
by Holla-chan
Summary: It took me one week to fall in love with you, but only one day to hate you. Akuroku.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Roxas sighed. Life as he knew it was splitting at the seams. He went from being a popular kid from being targeted by a bully, being forced into situations he'd rather not talk about, and being the object of affection to a certain rebellious red-head. His life is messed up.

I do not own. :D

* * *

Roxas POV.

"Roxasssssss!" Roxas's older brother yelled up the stairs. "C'mon, you lazy bum! Get a move on! We're gonna be late!" Roxas grumbled, half-asleep, and turned over so his head was in his pillow, drowning out Sora's annoying calls.

"Shuddup," he growled illegibly into said pillow. As he was about to fall back asleep, he heard huge footsteps sounding from outside his door. Crap. Sora bounded into the room.

"Roxas, c'mon!" He whined. The small brunette boy jumped over to the curtains and ripped them open easily, blinding Roxas in the process.

"Sora. Shut the light off. Right now," Roxas griped. But the former ignored him and trotted over to the mess of a bed Roxas called his own. The blonde saw Sora flash him a grin, and before he could say, "Holycrapwhatishegoingtodo", Sora had ripped the sheets out from under him, leaving the tired, angry boy with his face in the ground. Roxas spouted a few cusswords before pushing himself up into a sitting position to look at Sora with exasperation. The brunette had jeans and a light blue t-shirt on already, he was brushing his unruly spikes and attempting to eat a bagel at the same time, which meant it was almost time for school. Sora woke up early every day, but he still managed to almost make Roxas late every time. Except for today. Today was an exception.

"Shi-" Sora gave him a death glare. "-itake mushrooms," Roxas said glumly.

Sora smiled sweetly and answered, "You're welcome. I'll be in the car, okay?" Roxas didn't respond. He was trying to get over that daze he'd always get from first waking up. He heaved himself up off the floor and trotted over to grab himself a pair of loose jeans and a rock band t-shirt from the pile that was teetering ominously on his dresser. Today he'd be wearing a Led Zeppelin t-shirt. Roxas lazily went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and attempted to comb the messy rats' nest that was his hair, before slipping on shoes and heading out his bedroom door.

As soon as he got to the car, Sora grabbed the other boy's backpack and heaved it into the back of the truck. "C'monnnnn, slow poke! I want you to meet my new friends that I made!" Sora and Roxas's family had just moved to Destiny Islands at the end of the summer, and Sora, being the social butterfly he is, already had friends. Roxas, being the socially inept and irritable brother, did not. Not that he cared of anything. He would probably end up hanging out with Sora's friends anyway. He didn't really want to make any new friends, though. He'd made a promise to Hayner, Pence, and Olette that'd they'd always be friends and they wouldn't forget him, and he was determined to do the same.

As they neared the school, Sora waved out of the window of the car, not looking at all where he was going. Roxas had to grab the wheel so they wouldn't run into a tree. "Sorry, Roxas," Sora apologized humbly.

Roxas nodded and replied, "It's fine," before hastily changing the subject. "So…. What are your new friends like?"

Sora turned his attention back to the road and replied happily, "Welp, first there's my friend Kairi. She's really nice and stuff. Don't get on her bad side though, she will rip you apart faster than you can say "Help!" And…" Sora trailed off.

"And…" Roxas prompted. Sora sighed and mumbled something quietly. That caused Roxas to grin. Sora always got really shy when there was a sexual joke or if his friends were talking about relationships or something, or anything even slightly perverted. Now he was curious. "What? I didn't hear you." Sora mumbled again, a little louder. "What was that? Speak up," the blonde said with an even bigger grin on his face.

"I think Kairi likes me, okay?" Sora said loudly. Roxas snickered.

"That's it? Please. You were worried about that? Why is that a problem? You've dated plenty of other girls but not felt the spark. She could be the 'one'." Roxas held up air quotes and gave Sora a knowing smile. "You might secretly like her too, huh?" Roxas nudged him in the side and winked. Sora turned red and began to stutter.

"I-it doesn't work like that, R-roxas…" He turned to Sora and stared into his big blues.

"Why?" Sora bit his lip, staring off into the parking lot, thinking how to phrase his sentence.

"Roxas… Remember that thing I told you a while ago?" Roxas shook his head. He parked the car in the school parking lot and whispered, "About… me and the other team thing? How I, you know… play for it?" The younger boy gaped at him.

"You…. You're gay? You never told me that, Sora!" _I would remember that_, he thought.

Sora blushed and slid down further in his seat. "Oh. Well, yeah. I am, and stuff." He looked around nervously until his eyes met with the clock on the dashboard. Roxas was about to bombard him with questions, but he interrupted, "Shoot! We have five minutes! Let's go, let's go_!" Tch, he was so saved by the clock. I can't believe he dropped another bombshell on me like this. _Whenever the brunette had something he needed to tell him, he would always keep it to himself until he couldn't handle the stress and sooner or later he'd just burst and tell Roxas in a rush without actually explaining the problem. Yes, problem. It usually resulted in a problem when Sora was involved. _Not saying that being gay is a problem. Because it's not. And I'll support my brother no matter what._

"Sora, wait!" Roxas shouted as he followed his brother into the school. He wound through the masses of high schoolers, losing his brother the longer he tried to follow him. Roxas stopped and pouted. _Fine,_ he thought. _Be like that. Why wouldn't he just tell me?_ Then he sighed, maneuvering his way to the first class. _I hope there isn't too much happening today. I'm really not in the mood._ With that in mind, he trudged to his science class, thinking angry thoughts. Little did he know that there was a certain red head staring intently at him. And little did he know that this day would be one of the most eventful mornings of his life.

* * *

Axel POV.

It started out a perfect day. People pushing to get in front to wave at him, he gave his charming smile back, and no matter the gender, that person would swoon. He'd smirk at his posse and they'd smirk back_. That's 12 girls and 2 guys today already_, he thought with a smirk, feeling good about himself and calculating how many swoons he'd gotten from just opening the doors. Axel strut to his locker, giving off a satisfied vibe as he heard more sighs. _Life is awesome_, he thought, _I'm awesome_, as he grabbed his battered, unread history book and turned to leave, only to be shouldered by none other than his closest friends, Zexion and Demyx. He nodded to them before they set off for History. Boys graciously stepped out of the way and girls just stood there, hoping to get noticed. Zexion, a young-looking junior like himself, said calmly,

"Axel, I heard there's a new kid today." The boy with slate-gray hair blinked at him. Axel ran a hand through his hair, causing more sighs to come from the girls around him.

"What about it?" Zexion, obviously expecting this answer, just shrugged turned back to his book. Demyx, on the other hand, bounced up from behind him and over to the shorter boy.

"A new kid? Oh boy! I hope he's nice; I can't wait to meet him! Maybe he could join our group, Axel! … Axel? Are you okay?" His bubbly, mulleted-headed friend waved his long, bony fingers in front of Axel's face. Axel didn't even blink. He was too busy staring at the cutest little boy he'd ever seen. And it wasn't just his gay talking, he was seriously adorable. The boy was short, with choppy, messy blonde hair that stuck up in little spikes everywhere; looking like even like if he used a whole bucket of hair gel, the unruly little strands still wouldn't stay organized on his small head. He had a round, young face that looked like a child's, little bow lips, and the brightest, biggest, most blue eyes Axel had ever seen. If he could describe the eyes, all he could probably say would be… would be… _Ugh! I can't even think of any words to describe it. It just… is. _Then he snapped back into reality when he heard Demyx say,

"Aww, look at that little boy over there! He's so cuteee~! I just wanna-" Axel jumped in to interrupt,

"No! Uh… I call him!" Both boys turned to look at him suspiciously. Axel had never taken part in any of Demyx's little "call" games, as he named them oh so intelligently. Usually it was Demyx and Marluxia (another of Axel's posse) who played that game, calling freshman who they see as someone to possibly go out with and dump after one date. Well, that was Marly's goals anyway. Demyx was too nice for that. He broke hearts left and right, whether they are guys or girls. But anyway, back to the cute kid. Axel was usually too cool to play those silly kids' games, because he didn't have to pick who he wanted to date, people just went out with him willingly anyway. But this little guy was an exception. He was just special, and Axel knew it.

"I… uh… I just call him, okay? That one's off limits. " Axel concluded. The others nodded reluctantly and slowly went back to their conversation. "I'll see you guys later," he added hastily before slipping through the masses and following the boy. He didn't know why the boy entranced him; there was just something about him. But he looked like a freshman, and freshman were always really desperate and easy to pick up. So he followed the blonde into the science room where the little guy sat down and took out his notes, determined to get everything down. _Haha, this should be great,_ he thought and smirked outwardly. The tall red head walked over in three easy strides and said, leaning on the freshman's desk ,

"Is it just me, or did you look lonely?" He smirked and waited for a flustered response, but none came. He raised an eyebrow at the boy doing work on the desk and said, "Well?"

Finally the boy pulled his head up for an excruciatingly long second and said, "Could you move your ass? I'm trying to copy down the homework." Though laced with sarcasm, it was the most angelic voice Axel'd ever heard. Then, with a look past the red-head, the boy looked down again and began to scribble more notes.

"What's your name?" Axel blurted, wondering why he was suddenly so nervous.

The boy answered without looking up, "Roxas."

He said no more, and Axel, trying to recover from the uncharacteristic outburst, attempted a smirk and asked, "Aren't you gonna ask me what my name is?" He leaned over the desk seductively.

The blonder stated bluntly, "No." Axel ran a hand through his hair, exasperated.

"I'm Axel," he tried to remain calm. "A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" He tapped his temple. The darn kid wouldn't even look at him.

"Okay fine, _Axel_, get out of my way now please?" The boy politely tacked on the 'please' at the end, and Axel couldn't help but grin.

"Sure thing. See you around, Roxy." Axel laughed as Roxas's head shot up with anger, his face adorably red. His eyebrows were scrunched and his mouth was puckered in a pout.

"Don't call me that!" Axel chuckled at the last statement as he left, feeling better than ever_. This could be fun._

* * *

R & R if you want to!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own.

* * *

"So, Roxy, I heard-"

"AXEL! Get away from me!" Roxas pushed through the crowd to get to his next class. With an over-dramatic sigh, Axel banged his head against the locker, having almost given up on the young boy. Demyx watched the blonde's disappearing form for a minute, then gave the redhead a look of pity.

"Cheer up, Ax. He's bound to come around some time," his mullet-haired teen said, patting his best friend on the back. But Axel just let out a groan and flipped around so he was facing Demyx.

"Demmmmm…" he complained in a whiny voice, "What do I dooooo? The stupid freshman won't even look at me!" He tugged at his spikes restlessly.

His counterpart just shrugged. "Well, if your usual charms don't work, something must be wrong. Maybe he's not looking for a relationship," he added, trying to be helpful.

But Axel just gave him a look of despair. "Dem, we're in high school, EVERYONE is looking for a relationship, whether they admit it to themselves or not. And anyway, it's not that my amazingly perfect pick-up lines weren't working, I even got him to blush a few times! He's just TOO stubborn!"

The tall blonde put his hands up in defeat. "Don't ask me, Ax, I don't know him. Just keep trying." He put on a smile of encouragement. "You know no one is more stubborn than you, so you have nothing to worry about."

* * *

_Roxas is more stubborn than I am. I can't believe it,_ Axel thought. He was standing outside a door and was rubbing his nose. The door in question had been previously slammed in his face by the blonde object of his affections.

With another huff of indignance, he carefully turned the knob and strolled in the room.

Class was already in session, but everyone had turned to gape at him besides Roxas and the teacher. Ms. Gainsborough smiled cheerfully and asked,

"Axel? Is there something that you need?"

Thinking fast, he replied with a "Yes. I need Roxas. He's been called to the office." Ms. Gainsborough smiled sweetly and nodded to Roxas.

"Go on now, dear. Come back when you're done, please." With a quick smile to the teacher and a large scowl to Axel, he trudged out of the room, the lanky redhead trailing no too far behind. As soon as the door had been closed and they were out of earshot, Roxas whipped around and spat,

"What is your problem? Why do you keep bugging me? You think it's funny to pick on the little freshmen, huh?" Taken aback, Axel could only stutter. But Roxas wasn't finished yet. He seethed, "Quit messing with me! I don't know what kind of sick pleasure you get in bullying your underclassmen but it's disgusting. Don't speak to me."

Finally, Axel spoke. "Woah, wait a minute, I wasn't trying to bully you or anything. How'd you get that into your head? And anyway, I'm not playing with you. I'm actually interested." Roxas shot Axel a look.

"Like I haven't heard that before." Axel looked at him, surprise etched on his face. When the blonde saw the hurt look the redhead was giving him, he toned down the glare just a bit. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude and stuff, I'm just… I'm not sure if I really want to jump into a relationship so soon aft-" He stopped himself, and Axel could literally feel his curiosity scream in impatience. "So soon in the school year." Axel attempted to interject, but Roxas held his hand up. "No, please…Just don't. I've heard it all."

This time, Axel had to interject, his anger had gotten the best of him. "How in the hell could you have heard it all? You're a freshman with a bad attitude. Who'd possibly hit on a prude like you?"

Roxas looked scandalized. "Excuse me? Well at least I don't flirt with everything with legs!" Axel was about to answer with a reply that he would regret that it hit him. The boy was cunning, he realized, He was purposely trying to provoke him so Axel would hate him, therefore never hitting on him again. He must have asked around and found out about Axel's temper. Yeah, that must be it.

Instead of a retort, Axel just smiled. Roxas flinched; he knew that smile was a dangerous one. It sort of reminded him of a jungle cat finally honing in on its prey. Axel was out to get him and he wasn't fooling around anymore. He wouldn't stop until he'd gotten what he wanted. He'd figured out the plan. At least he hadn't taken much thought to the slip up earlier. But Roxas's relief was short-lived, Axel's smile widened into the type of grin that sent shivers down his spine. (You know exactly which way I mean ;D)

"Aww, Roxy. That's so cute. But don't think that trying to elude my advances will work. C'mon, who do you think I am?" He laughed and momentarily Roxas relaxed, Alex's laugh sort of calmed him. But then the tall redhead had taken a step forward, and another, and another, until they were inches apart. The smaller boy's face reddened at the intimately close contact. Axel chuckled a tiny bit. "Nervous, are we?" The blonde's heart stopped cold and he felt the flashbacks coming to him. He tried to fight them off, if that was even possible. They came anyway.

* * *

"_N-no! Get away from me!" Fear, everywhere, embodying the whole dingy room and giving it a dank grayish haze._

"_I don't think you understand the position you're in." A grin, toothy and white. "Your precious mother needs this-"_

"_N-no! S-stop!" Screaming, but it was no use. No one would could to save him._

"_Nervous, are we, little Roxy? It's not so bad if you don't squirm."_

_He started to cry loudly, hoping someone, anyone would hear him._

* * *

Without realizing it, Roxas had begun to cry. Axel was panicked.

"Roxy, I'm so sorry! Was it something I did? I didn't mean to scare you! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" The intimidating, alluring man had vanished before him, and had been replaced by a worried mother hen. Axel pulled the boy into a tight hug and held his head, stroking the blonde tresses. Roxas hugged him back, unsure of what to say. Although Roxas had been denying the redhead's advances, but there was no plausible reason that he could come up with as an excuse for crying.

Axel, however, had assumed that he was the sole person responsible for making his dear Roxy cry. He knew he'd been coming across as a little forward, but he'd never thought the poor boy would be so scarred by the tall, sexy redhead. He would admit, however, he would be very freaked out at the sight of someone towering over him, especially someone he'd just met and was trying (yet failing) to get into his pants. Not that he was trying to get into Roxas's pants- The hell with it, yes he was. But with Roxas, he kinda wanted a great deal more.

Without realizing it, Axel had been thinking for a while. He blinked to see the blonde attempting to slide out of his grasp weakly, as if a part of him didn't want to. He smiled a bit and held on to the boy tighter, looping his long arms around the blonde's waist. The blonde in question squeaked as his face was buried in Axel's black V-neck. Axel then realized just how short Roxas was. The kid barely came up to his shoulders. Roxas looked up to him with wide eyes that still seemed watery from the tears. Axel wiped them away slowly, his touch lingering on Roxas's face. It felt as the Roxas was getting burned, but weirdly enough, it wasn't a bad heat, it was like the warm in his stomach combined with the butterflies. His skin tingled from the simple interaction. Axel started, "It wasn't me that upset you like that, right? If I did, I'm sorry." The blonde gave a tiny frown. "Even if I had upset you by maybe coming on too strong, you can't say you don't feel anything, can you?" He didn't reply. His eyes locked with Axel's as the older boy's hand cupped his face. Roxas's heart gave a big thump. From as close as they were, he was sure Axel could feel it.

He apparently had, and gave the small boy a little smile. Not a smirk, just a simple smile only for him. He leaned in, centimeters away from the boy's lips, almost brushing them. He looked at Roxas in the eye. "You're alright with this?" He whispered.

Roxas gave him a slow smile and filled in the gap.

* * *

Roxas couldn't focus in his classes. All he could think about was that stupid redhead, and his stupid green eyes that sparkled like raw peridot jewels under the sun, or his stupid, curvy hips-

_Ugh! There I go again,_ he thought bitterly.

As much as he would love to focus on- what was this class again?- Oh, um, World History- he just _couldn't._

He blinked twice and tried to focus up at the PowerPoint his teacher was presenting.

"Now, in the ancient societies like Mesopotamia and Babylon, they had created certain devices that furthered everything that could be done. For example, they made chariots with Axles-"

_Axel._ Before he knew it, he'd blanked out again. He tried to focus back in his teacher.

"Primarily, they would just use charcoal or certain stones they found to draw and write on the cave's walls. They usually wouldn't have colors, like yellows, blue, or even reds-"

_Red. Red hair. Axel. What's Axel's favorite color? I wonder if he likes to paint- STOP._

"And-"

_I bet Axel's said "and" before… Roxas, shut up! You're acting like a lovesick schoolgirl._

After classes ended, he could barely take it. He ran to his locker and pulled out the books he needed before slamming the door. As he stuffed his books into his book bag, he noticed a little note sticking out of the side of his door. He carefully pulled it out.

The note seemed to have be scrawled quickly. It read:

_Hey, this is Axel._

Already, Roxas's heart was beating faster. _What is wrong with me?_ He mused to himself before continuing to read.

_I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow, you know, to get to know each other. I really do like you, Roxy, and I'd like to make it up to you for making you cry._

But it hadn't been Axel's fault! Roxas thought with a tiny frown.

_Anyway, meet me at the Sweet Shop in the town square at 10:30 tomorrow. Here's my number._

_813-9411 ;)_

Roxas felt his heart give a jump. He practically skipped out the doors to the school and to the parking lot. He noticed someone besides Sora waiting by the car and he slowed down. He squinted to try and see who it was, but he couldn't tell from so far away. They seemed to be talking. Feeling a little too conscious of the other person, he quickly stuffed the note in his pocket.

The blonde approached the two, and realized a little too late that this conversation was not to be interrupted. He kept his head down and tried to slip around the car without them noticing.

"Please, Riku, you've gotta understand. Any rumors that Kairi's been spreading aren't true! I don't like her in that way, I promise! I would never do any of the things she's said!" He heard his brother's voice say in an urgent manner.

"Sora, I'm fine. Just tell me next time, okay?" The deeper voice that Roxas could only assume was the other, silver-haired boy replied, sounding anything but fine.

"But I didn't! You gotta believe me!" Sora squeaked.

Now Roxas had to stop. Was this guy antagonizing his brother? He was about to say something when Sora noticed him.

"Roxas! Yay!" The tension in the air had evaporated. Sora ran around the car to hug him. "How was your day?" said the brunette, impervious to the glare the silver-haired boy was giving him.

Roxas, curious about what could have possibly happened, replied, "Oh, it was alright. What about yours?"

Sora immediately turned red. "O-Oh, nothing… N-nothing at all…"

But that was more than Riku could stand. In one swift movement, he was on the other side of the car too.

"It is not nothing!" Riku moved towards Sora, but said brunette backed up against the car. "Sora…" The taller of the three sighed as if he was giving up. He put a hand next to Sora's head gently. "I'm sorry. I'd believe you over Kairi any day. I just thought… I dunno what I thought. I guess I was jealous. "

Sora smiled serenely. "Oh, you should have just told me! I had no idea you liked her!"

Roxas could barely contain his facepalm. It was completely obvious that Riku liked Sora, and yet, even with the not-so-subtle hints, Sora still didn't understand.

He felt an incredibly… awkward vibe coming from the two. Well, it was awkward for him at least, so he slipped into the car silently from the other side and turned on the music. He didn't want to be a part of that, well, lovely exchange, so he tried to tune everything out. He had until a thump coming from their side startled him. He slowly turned his head in their direction in fear.

To his relief, all he could see was Sora's back and Riku's hand, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what they were doing. After a good five minutes, Sora slipped into the car nonchalantly and stuffed the key in the ignition. As they drove, Sora stayed silent, a slight blush still on his face. He had no expression to show what had happened, but Roxas wasn't stupid.

After a little driving in silence, Sora cleared his throat and turned to Roxas. "So, what did you do at school today?"

* * *

LOL I really need to update more... Sorry to anyone who was watching this story, I'm sorry. ]: But I'll be on it more now, I promise.

R & R if you'd like to, or if you have any suggestions/constructive criticism.


End file.
